


Change Of Heart

by Sweetlyvillainous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Drunk Theon Greyjoy, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, HEA, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poor Theon, Relationship Issues, Theon's a dick in the beginning but he's hurting, Theonsa Week, This Shit Hurts, Why Did I Write This?, alright imma go cry, day 4 dreams, day 8 death, losing a loved one is never easy, oh and Ned Stark is such a damn good dad. I miss him, relationship fighting, sansa cries alot, smidge of fluff, why do I make her cry so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous
Summary: After another night of Theon staggering home drunk, he and Sansa have another fight. This time leading him out the door. Sansa calls on the one person she can count on to help Theon. A fatal accident will Change their lives forever.





	Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48759184286/in/dateposted-public/)  

> 
> Hello and welcome to last story for my Theonsa week! There's something I should mention before you get into this sad tale.  
** There is a possible trigger warning.**  
Theon and Sansa will get into a fight and things get tense. No he doesn't strike her but it looks like it comes close. You may skip this part and I will note in the fic when it happens. 
> 
> special thanks to my beta, dilignetocelot for her work on this! I'm sorry I made you cry so early in the morning.
> 
> I do not own anything associated with George R.R. Martin, D.B Benioff or D.B. Weiss.

His phone vibrated in the pocket of his dark blue jeans. Theon didn't need to look to know who it was. He knew who and what she would ask. Pulling out his cell and swiping over the button to answer.

"Hey. Yeah I'm here already. I just wanted to speak with him alone first. I'll see you soon. I love you too."

Clicking his phone off Theon slid it back in his pocket. He knew he should wait for her but there were words Theon needed him to know without his sister in attendance. Fisting his hands into his coat pockets, Theon looked up at the wrought iron sign hanging above him reading: **Winterfell Cemetery**. The sign curved downward connecting to the fence wrapping out the graveyard. The gate below the sign already opened welcoming him to step inside and mourn from the accident one year ago today. With a heavy sigh and a shuddered breath he stepped inside.

**One year ago.**

_I'll be home at ten_. When the clock struck midnight Sansa began to worry that something horrible happened. A fight, an arrest, an accident. These days with Theon it was hard to tell. Several months ago he found his father Balon, attacked his mother and Yara went to her aide. Balon in a fit of drunken rage murdered them both. He and Yara were close. If Theon wasn't with Sansa or Robb, it was Yara. Out of all his brothers Yara loved Theon the most. She defended her baby brother against his father many times in his youth. The day of her death, the Greyjoy siblings made plans to go fishing along the shores of Pyke. It was something they did together at least once a month. Afterwards Theon would come home and cook the fish for Sansa, sometimes they did it together. Yara was suppose to call, and she never did. Eddard Stark was the deputy sheriff on the scene who had to break the news to Theon. Sansa never witnessed someone as broken as he was that day. Theon fought against succumbing to the mindless numbing alcohol gave. Every night he dreamed of his sister and mother and the events that transpired. Eventually Sansa's love and comfort wasn't enough. Slowly, Theon distanced himself from her. Sansa remained strong for him. For them. She knew the pain he was going through and let him grieve. It was a grave mistake. Theon's found more comfort at the end of a bottle instead of her arms ever since. 

It was now nearing two am when she heard the drunken mumbling outside the door and scratching. Which Sansa assumed Theon was trying to get his key in the door. Pulling the pillow from her lap and tossing it aside, Sansa let out a frustrated sigh heading to the door. Marching her feet along the way, gripping the doorknob and pulling the door with such force that when it opened Theon stumbled onto the floor.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she snapped at him, "Anytime at all? I've been worried sick for four hours Theon."

** [For anyone possibly heading my warning in the Beginning notes its here]**

Theon groaned from the fall reaching for the doorknob, almost falling again before he stood, "What the fuck is your problem?," flinging his arms out carelessly with wide bloodshot glossy eyes, "I'm fucking here aren't I?"

Sansa folded her arms against her chest. An attempt to regain composure, "At two am. You're here at two am. You said ten pm," an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. Sansa rolled her eyes as she huffed, "Forget it. It's late and I have work in the morning."

Turning on her heels Sansa headed to their bedroom. Theon's temper rose, his nostrils flared, as his features turned into visible anger. Shakily he chased after grabbing her arm with enough force, Sansa was sure there'd be a bruise. Whipping around at the sudden weight of her arm. Sansa glared at him, her eyes cold and hard like an oncoming storm. Her body tense as she clenched her.

"Let me go Theon," she warned.

"No!" He shouted with rage, "I asked you a question. I'm fucking here aren't I?

"Theon…" his grip tightened on her. The coldness in her eyes turned to fear, "Theon please you're hurting me."

"Would you rather I stay out Sansa? Huh?" Sansa struggled against his strength, "Maybe next time I fucking won't. Would you like that? If I stayed out? Found some other bitches bed?" His voice rose with each word.

Sansa has witnessed every version of a drunk Theon Greyjoy. She's never seen this. His eyes were alight with rage, teeth bared like a wild animal, his lips curled into a sneer. Sansa felt like she was a prey in a corner. Except she wasn't prey. The bottled up frustration and anger she held together so well bottled up within and pooled over. Before Sansa could stop herself, she raised her free hand as an audible crack echoed in the room when her palm struck the side of Theon's face.

Staring in shock at the bright red handprint on his cheek then at her hand like it belonged to someone else. Their eyes met for a split second Sansa saw Theon._ Her Theon._ The one in pain that needs saving. As soon he showed, he was gone. The Angry shadow came back.

"Theon ... I'm"

"Fuck you Sansa we're done," his voice cold and ruthless.

"Theon wait. I'm sorry," 

**[You can resume here]**

Refusing to here her pleas, opting instead to leave the flat muttering, _ fucking bitch,_ before he slammed the door. Leaving Sansa alone as her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the floor. She could hardly register what took place. Burying her face in her hands, crying to the point breathing felt unbearable. She let herself go until Sansa knew who to call. Pulling her phone off the grey marbled coffee table, she swiped the device on. Her heart wretched at the image before her eyes. Sansa sitting in Theon's lap with her arms round his neck. Theon holding her with a smile on his lips as he kissed her. Sansa felt the sting of new tears forming. Brushing them away she recent to the call log switching it to speaker, praying the receiver would answer. The phone rang three times before hearing the audible click of someone answering.

"Hello?" a deep groggy voice came from the other end.

"Robb?"

"Sansa? It's almost 2:30am. Is everything okay?" he yawned out the last question. The tears she brushed away returned," Sansa, talk to me sis, what happened?"

"It's Theon. He came home drunk, and we fought and… and… he grabbed me." Sansa spoke between sobs. 

"Sansa did he hit you?" His voice was stern and tense. Sansa remained silent, "Sansa."

"No…" she heard Robb relax through the speaker, "I hit him and then he left. But Robb, I saw him. I saw my Theon under this dark person and I just want him back."

"Take a deep breathe Sansa. We will get him back. He needs help. He's in a dark place. We both know where he's going. I'm getting dressed and I'll find him. He can stay here tonight and tomorrow we will talk to him okay? How long ago did he leave?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"I'll call when I get home."

"Thank you Robb.”

"Anything for my little sister."

But the call never came.

Theon swayed from left to right as he walked down the sidewalk. His body ached and slowed begging for him to stop but his anger fuelled him forward. He stopped in a small convenience store leaving with a six-pack of free folk IPA. Drowning in his sorrows Theon consumed one after another. Tossing the bottle as it crashed, shattering against the sidewalk. Four more bottles left, and he was close to the graveyard._ Good._ He wanted to give his mother and Yara a piece of his mind. It's their fault he's like this. His mother should've left years ago. Yara was supposed to be resting for their trip not at their parents. Now he fucking lost Sansa, and it was their fault for dying it in the first place. As he turned the corner a pair of bright headlights met him. Shielding his eyes from the light he saw a figure stepped out from the driver's side.

"Get in the car Theon."

"Oh, seven hells! Did _she_ call you?"

"Does it matter? You don't want to push my buttons right now. As badly as I want to beat your ass Theon, I'm trying not too for her. Either get in now or I will knock out and put you in."

Both of them stared each other down Robb stammered his way to Theon, "Alright! Fuck I'll get in the car."

"Yeah, you will." Robb pulled him by the sleeve of his shirt. The remaining beers fell with a crash, exploding along the pavement. Robb dragged him to the passenger side, opening the door and tossing him inside.

"Those were my fucking beers you dick."

"Shut up. Don't say a word." Robb started the car driving back to his place. He knew the silence wouldn't last long, but he needed a moment before he shoved his fist into his face. As relieved as he was to know Theon didn't hit her. The fact that he grabbed her at all pissed him off. 

"Are you taking me back to her royal bitchiness?"

"No" Robb said gritting his teeth

"Good. It's her fault, anyway. She was being a cunt. That's my fucking place. Questioning me like that. I should've ..."

Robb slammed on the breaks, stopping in the middle of the intersection. Luckily it was the middle of the night. Theon never bothering to buckle his seatbelt slammed into the dashboard. Touching his nose looking for any signs of blood. 

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You are my problem!" Robb shouted, "That's my fucking sister you're taking about Theon! It is taking my last resolve to not shove my fist into your face," Robb turned grabbing Theon's shirt, "I was going to say this tomorrow but it needs to be heard. Sansa has done nothing. NOTHING but love you. Why in the bloody hell she does is anyone's guess. She's trying her hardest to support you through a hard time. All you do is drink and push her away. Do you have any idea at all how many times she's text or called me over you?" he let Theon go, "Look mate, we both love you. Were worried. When Sansa called me… I haven't heard her that distraught since mother passed."

"Robb…" Theon's eyes grew wide

"Let me finish, Theon. You need help and we're more than willing to. It's our dream to see you better. Hell, I'd die happy knowing ..."

"ROBB MOVE THE FUCKING CAR!" within seconds Theon sobered as the headlights peering in from the driver's side grew. Robb started the car a moment too late. A life with Sansa flashed through his mind before everything went dark.

Sansa paced their flat for at least an hour. Robb didn't live that far. With Theon as drunk as he was she knew he couldn't have been far. She tried desperately to not think of the fight, hitting him, and his last words.

_We're done._

The thought of leaving Theon weighed heavily on her heart. She loved him deeply. He was crass and a bit ill tempered but underneath that exterior laid a man with a good heart. There were plenty of times they didn't get along. Especially before the relationship they constantly nagged each other over the smallest things. Like Theon's shoes not being by the door when he came over to hang out with Robb. It was always Theon who would stay up with her and listen to her. When she talked herself down, he would lift her up. When Robb started dating, she would make Theon her study partner. No one else would. When Joffrey Baratheon slandered her name in college. Theon was the first to rise and defend her.

A part of her wanted to leave the flat and go to Robb's. Theon was everywhere in their home. Everywhere she looked memories of their life played in her mind. In the kitchen she saw them cooking together. Recalling the way his warm hands slid around her waist and pulled her flush to him. As he kissed behind her ear whispering sweet nothings. Looking at the white door he slammed hours ago, Sansa thought of the week-long trip he took with Robb. Theon barely stepped in the flat before she jumped in his arms, kissing with fervor and telling Theon how much she missed him. He'd drop his bags, kick the door closed carrying her to their bedroom, making love until their bodies ached. Turning towards the living room she saw them snuggled on the tanned couch. Binge Watching whatever piqued their interest. Then the image turned depressing. Sansa saw the two of them as Theon clung to her mourning the loss of Yara and his mother. Hearing his sobs within the depths of her mind. Although Sansa would always be there for him, she prayed she'd never have to hear such a heartbreaking sound again.

Walking passed the bathroom Sansa imagined herself in the bath after a long day of work, the scent of lemon and lavender from her bath bombs filling the air. Closing her eyes, she could almost smell the relaxing aroma wafting in the air. Theon rubbing her back listening to her rant and rave about her boss. Finally she reached their bedroom. Overcome with emotion while she stepped in the room. Vividly Sansa saw them tumbling in sheets in the throes of passion. Her birthday in bed breakfasts Theon made her every year. Theon could cook a few things but breakfast was not his forte. Still, he tried and no matter how burnt or undercooked it was she ate it with a smile. Sansa stood at the foot of their bed staring into the black pillowcases like a black hole. Her heart constricted of the memory before her. Together laying in bed she'd reached up toying with the small curls at the nape of his neck. As he lovingly played with strands of her red hair. Sansa watched the memory of herself press against him and listened to how they talked of hopes and dreams of the future. How they talked of their dream wedding and one day the prospect of children. Her phone rang waking her from the visions. Sansa ran to it surprised to see an image of her and her father. She swiped the answer button, placing it on speaker.

"Dad?" She could hear a sharp intake of breath on the receiver.

"Sweetheart."

"Yes?" Panic coursed through her veins. Her father never called her sweetheart unless it was bad news. Her heartbeat erratically as her palms started to shake. She could hear sirens on his side.

"Honey, there's been an accident," She could hear the brokenness in his voice when he spoke, "Ro...Your brother and Theon were in an accident."

She gasped, covering her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. Hot tears stinging her eyes, pooling down her face. Her blood ran cold as her body trembled.

"Theon is being rushed to the hospital he's in critical condition. Your brother was pronounced…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He didn't have to. She knew.

It rattled her to the core, but she had to know, "T..Theon d..do you think?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I don't know." Her cries turned to horrendous sobs. A pain ripping through her like she's never known, "I'll meet you at the hospital. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy." She ended the call. 

Sansa put on a pair of navy slip ons, Grabbed her keys and a hoodie from the couch running out the door. She ran down the stairs two at a time out the doors of their building to her grey black civic. Pulling open the handle she quickly sat inside. The overwhelming aroma of Theon's cologne filled her nose, and she realized it wasn't her hoodie she grabbed but his. She clutched it like it was the only thing she had of him. Her entire being shook as she sobbed heavily into the soft grey cotton. Guilt and fear wore heavy on her heart. Robb was gone because she called him and it's something that would eat at her until the end of her days. She should've chased Theon herself and not call Robb. Never again can she look to him forward to their long talks, hosts barbecues, or parties. Or be wrapped up in one of his bear hugs filled with brotherly love. Theon she let him self destruct. Grief consumed her. Sansa hated herself for letting him get to this point and now there's a chance she'll never see him again. In that moment, she wished to take it all back. All the fights. She should've never let him distance himself. Sansa swore if he makes it out of this, she never will again. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, Sansa turned the key in the ignition. Buckling her seatbelt, she drove off to the Winterfell General Hospital.

When Sansa arrived at the Hospital, she ran through the emergency entrance. Sliding her arms in Theon's hoodies and pulling it across her body like it a lifeline. Her father was there already talking to doctors and other officers. She froze in her steps watching him. He looked worn down, exhausted, shaken. The poor man looked to be on the verge of a breakdown. Regardless seeing him there, Sansa felt like a small child needing the love and comfort of her papa. Her eyes teared up as her lips trembled. The broken grey eyes of Eddard Stark caught a glimpse of his daughter.

"Dad" she choked out.

Ned didn't say a word he briskly walked up to her, throwing his arms around his daughter. Sansa let the tears fall against him. He wrapped her in love and comfort. Resting a large hand on the back of her head, like he was a human security blanket protecting her from the world. He held her as she cried for Robb and Theon. He closed his eyes as he laid his head atop hers. He whispered word of love and comfort until relaxed in his arms.

"Sheriff Stark?" A man with glasses and combed back grey hair in blue scrubs stood at the beginning of the hall. Sansa noticed it was a doctor calling to him and heart beat rapidly against her chest. 

Ned pulled away from Sansa, "yes?"

"A word, please. You asked for constant updates."

He looked at Sansa. Then back to the doctor, "She's coming too. He's her boyfriend."

The doctor nodded, and they followed him into his office. Dr. Luwin, as it was stated on his door and the awards around the rooms, pulled his glasses up rubbing his temples.

"They started working on him immediately in the ambulance. He's currently in surgery," Sansa reached out squeezing her father's hand, "Your boyfriend's a fighter. From what I've seen he's going to have a recovery window and possibly physical therapy for his left leg. It was broken in several places. His right arm is broken. He has a few broken ribs. His worst injury is the internal bleeding and I have my top surgeons working on him as we speak. He will be in surgery for at least eight hours. We're not completely out of the woods yet. I'm hopeful he will make a recovery."

"Thank you, Doctor." 

"You're welcome. I'll give you two a moment." 

As the Doctor stood to leave the room, he clasped a hand over Ned's shoulder, "My condolences for your son. I heard he was a good man."

"Thank you," The doctor left the room. 

"Come here, love." She scooted her chair over to him as he pulled her back into the warmth of security. For the first time that night she wept tears of relief, "Dr. Luwin is the best doctor in Winterfell. Seven Hells in all of Westeros. Theon will be okay Sansa." 

She looked up into her father's loving grey gaze. She saw the strong man that has been there her entire life. Who picked her up when she broke her arm at the age of eight. Who played guitar and sang to her every night as a child. The man who never missed a single father/daughter dance. A man who honored justice, kindness and strength. In his eyes she found the strength to confess.

"There's something you should know." Her voice was small like a child.

"What is it?"

"T... Tonight. It's my fault. I called him worried about Theon." Sansa looked at the brown carpet below her feet. 

"That's enough," he wasn't upset, Ned’s voice was sympathetic towards her, "Look at me. I don't blame you. I don't blame Theon. I've been in this job for a long time. I've seen terrible things happen to good people for no reason at all. For the weeks to come we will mourn your brother. But, e're Starks and we're a strong pack. We're going to get through this. Theon included." She knew the words he spoke were true, but she also heard the sadness lurking behind them.

Sansa stood up wrapping her arms around his neck. He was strong for Arya when Aunt Lyanna passed; He was strong for everyone when their mother passed, and he was even there for Theon in his time of need. Now he will go through it again. Being the rock that held the family together. Sansa held onto the strength his eyes gave. She whispered to him, "You don't have to be so strong all the time." Ned stark stood up holding his daughter and finally gave away letting himself grieve over his son.

Sansa refused to leave the hospital until Theon was awake. To give her father time to mourn the loss she called Arya to check on Rickon and Bran. Arya wasn't someone who cried. She took after their father that way. Well, in a lot of ways. When Sansa spoke to Arya, she could hear her sniffles. The youngest Starks were ordered to stay home. Bran and Rickon didn't know yet and Ned wanted it to come from him. Sansa's friend Jeyne showed up with snacks, books, and a charger spending some time with Sansa before leaving. She told her to not worry about work and she'd cover her shifts. The hours ticked by like slow, agonizing minutes. Occasionally she'd dozed off just to jump awake again seconds later. Nothing held her focus. All the books she tossed aside, nothing on her phone intrigued her and not seeing Dr. Luwin for hours worried her. Ned came into the waiting room, his eyes wide and alert. 

"Sansa. Its done."

"Is he?" She wanted confirmation before she found relief.

"He's fine. Just resting."

"Can I see him?" Ned looked hesitant, but he knew saying no would not stop her, " Yes. Come on."

Sansa gathered her things and followed him down the hall. They meandered down the hall passing by nurses and doctors bussing about. Monitors and carts of sheets and gowns were scattered along the hall. Theon was in the last room at the back of the hall. Sansa chewed her lip nervously staring down at the linoleum flooring. 

"Sansa he still looks worse for wear. He's hooked up to a lot of machinery right now. Dr. Luwin is confident he will wake today or tomorrow. I also spoke to him and he's allowed you to stay in the room with Theon until he's released."

"You're not staying?"

"I'll come back. I need to tell your brothers" kissing Sansa on her forehead, "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks dad." Tenderly he caressed her cheek and turned away. Sansa waited until he turned the corner. Gripping the silver handle she took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The dimly lit room felt cold and dark as she stepped inside. The sounds of monitor beeps filled the otherwise silent room. Dropping her bag in a Chair by the door, Sansa moved in slowly to a second chair next to him. She didn't speak. Just watched as her heart pounded against her chest. He looked almost lifeless, and it scared her. His dark locks were pushed away from his face. His right eye was bruised with hues of purple and blue. The lips she wanted desperately to pour her love into were swollen. A thin tube ran horizontally across his face running into his nostrils. Theon's chest rose and fell so slowly, Sansa had to watch it four times to make sure he was breathing. His right arm hung in a sling and they wrapped His left leg in a cast. She didn't want to think what his chest looked like. Sansa sat in the chair next to him sliding her hand into his left one. Squeezing it with all her might and hoping he felt it. Then she pressed a kiss onto his hand before resting her head next to it. Even in his state of rest she felt at home, comfortable within the four walls of his love. He wasn't awake, but she still felt it. With just him and her she let everything go in a way she couldn't with her father. Sansa cried out of joy he was alive, out of guilt for letting go so far, for Robb, her siblings, and her father. Crying until her eyes burned and were heavy with sleep dreaming of happier times.

"Sansa" hearing a deep voice call her. She groaned rubbing the back of her neck yawning as she did so, "How long have you slept like this?

Sansa turned her eyes still groggy with sleep, "Dad?"

"Hi, honey. I brought you some food."

"Thanks. How long was I out?"

"About eight hours. How is he?" 

"He's resting still so good." Sansa looked over at Theon's sleeping form.

"Good. I'll give you more time with him. Just call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Ned kissed her temple and left. Leaving her to the silence.

She opened up the bag and found french fries and two cheeseburgers. There was a second bag with four lemon bars it made her smile. Sansa grabbed a cheeseburger peeling back the foil to devouring greasy blend of meat and melted cheese. Holding Theon's hand her thumb stroking along his fingers.

"Do you know what I dreamt?"

Silence 

"Of us. Do you remember the first Kiss at my cousin's graduation party? Or the first time I said I loved you? Or our first fight and you can home with so many roses and lemon bars?"

Silence

"I miss those times. I miss _you._ Things have been bad lately Theon and I know why. I just miss _us." ___

_ _ _There was still silence in the air but Sansa swore he squeezed her hand in response. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _Exhaustion was like an anchor holding his body down. He wanted to open his eyes and look upon her face but he lacked the energy. Theon wanted to tell her that yes he missed those times. He wanted those things back. There were so many things he wanted to speak if only he could fucking wake up. Instead, he dreamed up the memories _ _ _

_ _ _ _ **The first kiss…** _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They were sitting alone on the swinging porch bench. Their hands, knuckle to knuckle holding onto the bench as it swayed. A spring chill blowing in the air as Sansa's bright red tresses twirled about her face. Outside the night was quiet except for the rustling of trees and crickets chirping as they watched the stars twinkle across the lake. Behind them in the lakehouse, music thrummed and they could hear laughter and shouting.   
Looking over at Theon she realized how close they were._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Truth or Dare?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He laughed, "Fuck off Stark. You know I don't play that game."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She chuckled, "Dare it is then" she mused._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Sans I don't-"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I dare you to kiss me" she rushed out._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"What?" He stopped the bench._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Nevermind." Sansa hopped off the swing walking around the long porch. Theon followed her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Sansa wait." He caught up to Sansa right as she turned around running into his chest. Tucking her hair behind her ear, running his thumb along her strong cheekbones. Kissed her, softly at first, before he slowly deepened it. His tongue sweeping along her lips. Instinctively Sansa wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him back with want._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ __**Next, he dreamed of the lemon bars and flowers**_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Theon knew he was an idiot, and the fight was stupid on his part. He knew he was in the wrong. Sansa would never cheat on him. Theon intended to make it up to her. He went to the Tyrells floral shop buying her not one but two dozen flowers and a dozen roses as red as her hair sent to Sansa's address. Paying extra to have them delivered as early as possible. Then he made it to Hot Pies buying her two boxes of lemon bars. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Theon nervously walked up the steps of her flat. Knocking on the door as bounced on the balls of his feet. She opened the door smiling at him and rolling her eyes. He gave her a sheepish grin handing over the lemon bars._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm stupid and I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Placing the lemon bars on her countertop she walked to Theon. Her hands resting against his chest, "You're ridiculous Theon. I only have eyes for you, you dolt."_ _ _ _

__ __ ___**Lastly he dreamed of his favorite and he knew it was hers as well**_  
  
_It was in the middle of the summer, the sun was beating down on them. Sansa wiped sweat from her brow as they walked together to Gilly's little ice cream parlor. Theon was in a foul mood. He was never one for his clothing sticking to him._

_ _ _ _"For a place called fucking WINTERfell, it shouldn't be this hot Sansa."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"It's the summer Theon." he scoffed, and they carried on in silence._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _In the Parlor, Theon was better. He had his two favorite things AC and Sansa. His trousers tightened watching the way her pink tongue swirled around her lemon sorbet. When her sapphire eyes flicked to meet her gaze his heart nearly stopped when she smirked wickedly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Woman unless you want me to fuck you here. I suggest you stop." She laughed, "Maybe I do."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gods, she was the perfect woman._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"But first clean yourself up I swear toddlers eat better than you," he took a napkin, furrowing his brows at her as he wiped his face._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Better? Can we shag now?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You're an idiot Theon," she laughed, "I love you," Sansa leaned over kissing away the chocolate on the corner of his lips. Backing away she noticed Theon in shock, "What?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You love me?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Of course I do. I thought that was obvious. Don't you love me?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes. For as long you'll have me."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Theon…" reaching for his hand, "I will always have you."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He kissed her with a fiery passion, "Careful what you say Sans, I may just stick around for awhile."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I know what I said." his heart swelled at her confession._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Gods you're fucking perfect. Come on." Tossing the remains of their frozen treats away. He grabbed her hand running towards the bathroom._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Theon! The exit is that way."_ _ _ _

__ __ __Spinning her around he pushed against the wall sucking at her collarbone, "Yes but my girlfriend told me she loves me and fondled her sorbet like it was my cock. So I think I'll fuck her here instead of leaving," tugging her in the bathroom and locking the door.__  
  
When all the dreams faded, all he saw was darkness then he heard Robb's voice  
_You need help and we're more than willing to. It's our dream to see you better. _

_ _ _Sansa continued to sit there for the next few hours, holding his hand, mindlessly scrolling through her phone or reading a book. Occasionally she'd find herself dozing for twenty minutes here and there. Through it all Theon still slept. Sansa started losing hope he'd wake that day when she heard a gruff groan from the bedside. Jumping up, her eyes widened in a mix of relief and fear._ _ _

_ _ _"Theon?" he started to move wincing as he did, "Careful. Take it slow my love."_ _ _

_ _ _Sansa played with the strands of his hair. Slowly his eyes opened and Sansa could feel her watery eyes brimming over. Theon reached out with his left hand cupping cheek. Sansa leaned into his touch taking her hand and laying it over his. They stayed like that for several moments._ _ _

_ _ _"I'm sorry." he croaked out, “I don’t..I didn’t…” _ _ _

_ _ _"No no no Theon. This is my fault. I should've never let you distance yourself.”_ _ _

_ _ _"Not your fault," his voice was dry, and raspy._ _ _

_ _ _Sansa reached for the water cup, helping him drink out of the straw, "Easy. Take your time."_ _ _

_ _ _When he finished, he asked the question Sansa feared he would, "Where's Robb?" letting out a shuddering breath, "Um…" she didn't have to say it. He knew by looking at her. Sansa's face changed into grief at the mention of Robb._ _ _

_ _ _"How can you say it's not my fault?" Theon had no energy or tears to cry when he heard. By the breaking pitch in his tone she knew the news shattered him and he would carry the heavyweight of guilt. With the softest touch, Sansa stroked his cheek. To her surprise, he made a pledge, "Sansa, I want to be clean. For me, Robb and you."_ _ _

_ _ _Sansa kissed his hairline, too afraid to kiss anywhere that's painful, resting her head against his, "I love you."_ _ _

_ _ _ **The present** _ _ _

_ _ _Sansa walked into to the Graveyard and immediately spotted Theon. Not wanting to intrude Sansa silently walked to him._ _ _

_ _ _"Fuck Robb. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a shit friend. If I had taken care of myself you'd still be here. I carry that with me every day of my life. You told me both you and Sansa dreamed I got better. Well, I've been sober for a year. And Sansa?"_ _ _

_ _ _She froze as he carried on_ _ _

_ _ _"She's more than I deserve. She stopped drinking right along with me. So many decent people in this world and she picked me. I don't take that lightly. I will love that woman until the end of my days. I plan on proposing soon,” It took everything in Sansa not to tackle him and say yes in the middle of the cemetery, “I'm having lunch with your old man next week and asking for permission. Anyway, speaking of her she should be here soon. I miss you, man."_ _ _

_ _ _ Sansa took it as her queue making her presence known. Sitting down next to Theon. He took her hand in his while Sansa looked at him with a loving smile across her lips._ _ _

_ _ _"Ready to talk to Robb?"_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> On a happier note, there will be a smutty one shot in the near future involving a particular ice cream parlor....


End file.
